You want WHAT in your pants?
by Gabbieckers
Summary: Renesmee has sudden risque thoughts about Jacob. He plays with her mind and makes her... Suffer. you all know what's coming. Read and Review! JakexNess


**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the shit here (except, ofcourse, the story and dialogue). Stephenie Meyer gave birth to each and every wonderful character**

**Hello, darlings. First of all, I'm a new author here.  
Well, not entirely NEW. I was here about 4 years ago in the Anime Section. I just made a new account.**

**This is my first Twilight one-shot. hope everyone likes it.**

**Here's for all the Jacob/Nessie fans out there.**

**Rated T for language.  
**

**xx.  
Gabbie**

* * *

Oh the joys of waking up alone in the morning…AGAIN. It always feels like the world is so against me, against my existence, against on what I want and what I need. I needed him. Jacob, my best friend, the one who makes everything feel better. He's like a brother to me, and yet, I loved him more than a brotherly way. He's my Morning Star. I usually daydream after I wake up. It was better than living in this nightmare; I just wanted to be with him, for him to hold me. Mom said he's exactly who I needed.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, 5'4, 17 years old. My physical appearance is 17 years of age, at least. There is much about me that may seem strange or unnatural. I'm actually only 8 years old. I have emotionally matured in such a sense that I could handle things like a psychologist. I am also smarter than most 17 year olds, more over 8 year olds. I could solve binomial equations in 3 seconds. No exaggeration there. I'm _different_. I'm different. I can't die. I can't get hurt. All my life, all 8 years of it, I had been treated differently. My mother had faked my records, so if you would take your child to nursery school on her first day, I had it differently and started off in _senior year._

As much as I'd want to be normal, the world wouldn't let me, it was if I was the school's freak show. You see, I am half vampire. My mother gave birth to me when she was still human. If my father hadn't turned her immortal, she would've died, and I, terminated by the Volturi. Jacob, My dear Jacob was in love with my mother. Of course, he never laid eyes on any other girl, my mom is, as my father describes her, "bravura". Okay, so as I was saying, Jacob has never laid eyes on any other girl than my mother UNTIL she gave birth to me. Jacob always used to tell me that the second he set his eyes on me, he felt fire inside him.

Of course, he was NOT a pedophile. While I was growing up, he took care of me like the best big brother in the whole world. He made me hot chocolate and played games with me no matter how silly or childish it was. He would give me endless piggyback rides when I grew tired of walking. He would take me out to hunt (I AM half-vampire, so yes, I do drink blood. But as my grandfather says, we're vegetarians. I have never tasted human blood). When I hit the age of five, I already had the body of a sixteen-year-old and a mind of a college student. My feelings for him started to change; I had certain needs that I knew he would fulfill. My mother freaked out on the whole "imprinting" thing; so, imagine her reaction when I started to fall for Jacob.

If I could describe my family in one word, it would be "dysfunctional". My mother is an overprotective individual; my father can read minds AND dazzle people in just one quick glance, I have very outlandish aunts and uncles. But, I still owed everything to them. They made my life so much easier. As great as that all may sound, MY Jacob still makes me the happiest.

I stretched and slapped myself to get out of bed; I looked at the clock and...

"SHIT! I'm late!!" I quickly got up and rushed... Well... rushed is an understatement, more likely _flew_ to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and dry my hair. After I got dressed, I hurriedly walked down the stairs, yes, I had to walk, I took up after my mother, and it's like having an "accident prone" sign stapled to my forehead. I said my quick goodbyes to the family, a kiss here and there and headed out for school. I suddenly heard a motorcycle engine drone and an automatic smile suddenly plastered on my face. He was the only one who took my breath away. There he is, Jacob Black, sporting a raven-black Ducati motorcycle, jeans, chucks, a tight shirt that shows his swoon-worthy muscles and a sexy black leather jacket. Blood was rushing to my cheeks, making my face red as a tomato, I rushed to him and he smiled my favorite smile. A smirk showing both danger and excitement, I loved that about him. "Hey Nessie", he grinned, I made a face, I hated my old nickname, Mom was right, It does make me sound like the freaking Loch Ness Monster. "Aw, what's wrong?"

"I just- nothing." I sighed

"Cheer up _darling._ It's a beautiful morning!" I shrugged and blushed at the whole _darling _issue. My Jacob just stood there, angelic as he was. I loved the way his soft, pink lips curled through his warm, copper face.

"You're sort of… _beautiful_." Said I, not knowing what in the world came over me_. Wait...WHAT?!_

His eyes widened and a tint of red flushed his face. _OH FUCK, NO._

"Umm...What I mean is…" I blushed madly and he chuckled. He lifted me up on his big black bike in one quick yank. I giggled and held on to his waist, placing my cheek on the back of his shoulder, I could hear his breathing. "Hold on to me, babe" He promptly told me. _Gladly, hot stuff, would you like a side of fries with that? _I thought to myself, making myself inflame. Oh, I have such a perverted mind. He stared the engine and started to drive swiftly. I took of my helmet, a mere prop for mom to let me ride with Jacob to school. I loved to feel the wind on my hair despite the look I have after, A FUCKING TREE. I held on him a little too tight he stopped unexpectedly. "Jake! What the shit?" I asked him when I recovered from the sudden stop of movement.

"Ness, you wanna skip school today?" Is he crazy?! Dad would kill me! Wait, no, not me, _HIM. _I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you want my father to decapitate you?" He frowned. _Oh Man._ "But, Ness. It's only one time. And come on, I can totally take on Edward" He smiled, showing his perfect teeth. _What is with his teeth?! _I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He just looks so promising. I sighed and put both of my hands in the air signaling defeat. _I CAN'T SAY NO TO HIM. _He smiled widely and hugged me, almost crushing my ribs. _Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. WHY!?!?_ "Jake, Can't…Breathe…" I choked, gasping for air. "Whoops, My bad". He kissed my forehead and started to drive again. "Where do you wanna go, hun?" I smiled and told him to go anywhere. Of course, for me, anywhere meant _anywhere as long as I'm with him_

The wind was blowing on my hair. It was unusually invigorating. For such a long time, I lived under Jake's care with his heart beating so close to mine all the time, yet today seemed different. Today, I was floating on a cloud. I felt an urge to stay with my dear Jacob. If I wasn't here, if I hadn't allowed him to carry me away to paradise, I might have died. Well, no. Not really. I couldn't _die_, since I'm immortal, yet I would have weakened. You see, vampires are not heartless at all, it's just that _we seem_ heartless, this is because of the fact that we _hunt _for our food. To environment-obsessed freaks, we are the predators, they are the prey. Honestly, our kind wouldn't be caught eating those mongrels. It would _poison_ us. Not just because of their hideous smell, but because of all their nerd bacteria that would _literally_ drive you crazy. I'm not even joking. All those things that people imagine are _real_.

Anyway, back to my sweet Jacob. Once you get past the wet dog smell, it's a treat to be with him, you would notice his scent of pine mixed with a brush of raspberry and little bits of lemon. His blood smelled different though. It was of vanilla mixed with roses. It was sexy. I craved for it, except, he was a werewolf, and it's forbidden. It's just that his blood seemed so luscious. His blood seemed so inviting. His blood…no… _he _is simply delicious. He was a _prize_. I was daydreaming again. I was already with Jake, and I was still daydreaming about him. I was thinking of his beautiful brown eyes, his serene smile, the sexy contours of his body, his soft lips… I was having such a great time imagining him, until I accidentally whispered _"Fuck. I want you in my pants."_Don't ask me why. It just happened. I got back to my senses and realized what I had done. "No, Jake, I mean—", He didn't let me finish. He just smiled and took his shirt off._ CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. _I suddenly blushed and I felt warm. I closed my eyes and let out a gentle squeal. "Holy hell, Jake! What the _fuck_!?" I shouted, covering my eyes. "Baby, don't cover your eyes." He whispered. I suddenly felt relaxed as he took my and placed it on his back, as he kissed me. Jake kissed me in the middle of a garden in some place I know not of. I didn't bother finding out. All I cared about was Jacob. His lips pressed on mine, I felt something wet. I don't know what it was. Jake didn't let me find out. He just kept kissing me. When I finally noticed, the sprinkler is on. _What the hell!? I'm soaked._ Jake just kept going, so I didn't mind as much after. The moment seemed so intimate, romantic… and _risqué_. Yes, I was having thoughts. Was Jake having thoughts as well?

I felt his hand circling around my back, as if lingering in thoughts for something deeper. I was scared to interpret this the wrong way. If Jake didn't feel anything for me and this kiss was only a dare or a trick…

"You are _so_ easy, Ness." Whispered Jake in between the passionate moment

Okay, this is sounding like a sappy love story. THAT FUCKING SHOW OFF! Ugh. I wanted to just hit his head. But, alas, I simply _CAN'T_. I looked at him in anger and punched him. HARD. I don't think he felt it though.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, JACOB. I WILL KICK YOU IN YOUR FAMILY JEWELS." He backed away slowly and smirked. "Oh, come on, Nessie! I know that you think that I'm an awesome kisser." I groaned in embarrassment. "_You arrogant fuck." _I thought. He smiled and pulled me up to a tree branch and winked at me. _I need to shoot myself.  
_"Sorry Ness. I just HAD to take control of that." He chuckled, I glared at him. "What ever, DOG" I crossed my arms to in front of my chest and pouted; he cupped my face and kissed me once more and got me to smile. "So… You want me in your pants, huh?" I laughed and just nodded.

End._  
_


End file.
